Refrain
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Naruto menggenggam tangan hinata semakin kuat. Enggan untuk melepaskannya. / "Aku.. harus pergi."/ Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup kalau Hinata adalah hidupnya? / "A-aku melompat dari kereta."/ ONE SHOOT! RNR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OCC, Typo(s), Abal, pasaran.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rated: K+**

**Refrain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menatap setiap kereta yang lewat dengan nanar. Tak henti-hentinya kau memohon agar kereta yang tunggu tersebut tidak datang.

Tetapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padamu. Kau melihat kereta tersebut datang dan berhenti persis dihadapanmu dan dirinya.

Kau mengeratkan tanganmu yang memegangnya, enggan untuk melepaskannya. Enggan untuk membiarkannya melangkah masuk.

"Naruto-kun…" suara lemah itu tak membuatmu melepaskan tangan gadis tersebut. Tak membuatmu menatap gadis itu juga.

Kau mendengar gadis itu menghela nafas. "Naruto-kun…" panggilnya lagi, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Kau memejamkan matamu. Mengutuk kemampuanmu yang bisa telepati hanya dengan menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Mengutuk dirimu yang membuat gadis itu merasa berat meninggal tempat ini.

Kau membuka suara. "Jangan…" tersenggal. "Jangan katakan padaku, kalau aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu, Hinata." Lanjutmu dengan pilu. Tanpa menatap gadis tersebut sama sekali.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya juga. Rasa hangat yang kau rasakan lewat sentuhan gadis tersebut kini bercampur dengan rasa perih. Ya, kau merasakan hal itu.

"Jangan…" ucapmu lagi. "Jangan katakan, kalau aku akan mendapatkan perempuan yang melebihimu." Ucapmu lagi dengan rasa sesak yang menjalar di dada.

Suara isakan dari sebelahmu mulai terdengar. Tetapi tak sekalipun kau menolehkan wajahmu ke arahnya. Kau merasa dirimu sendiri tidak kuat bila melihat gadis yang kau cintai itu menangis.

"_Kereta akan berangkat 3 menit lagi. Segera memasuki kereta, perhatikan barang bawaan anda dan hati-hati melangkah."_

Setelah suara operator itu terdengar, kau merasa Hinata mulai melangkah, walau tak ia lepaskan pegangan tangannya darimu.

Kau menahan tangan mungil tersebut mati-matian, membuat hinata kembali menoleh kearahmu.

Kini tatapan kalian bertemu. Mata Lavender yang sembab dan Shappire blue yang rapuh kini saling menatap. Tangan kalian yang masih bertaut itu kau tatap dengan pilu.

Kau terus menggenggam tangan tersebut, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya. Merasakan sentuhan gadis tersebut, merasakan lentiknya jemari gadis tersebut, merasakan mulusnya kulit gadis tersebut, untuk yang terakhir.

Hinata yang mengetahui maksudmu itu akhirnya menangis semakin menjadi. Ia terus menatap wajahmu dengan pilu. Kau tahu, didalam hatinya, ia juga tidak ingin pergi. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tetapi tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus pergi.

Kalian terus berdiam diri. Tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan Hinata yang terdengar menyesakkan dada.

Tangan kananmu yang bebas mulai terangkat, ingin menghapus air mata gadis tersebut. Tetapi tanganmu terhenti. Kau tidak bisa menghapus tangis pilu tersebut. Kau merasa tidak bisa menghapus air mata menyesakkan tersebut, sedangkan dirimu sendiri juga merasa rapuh dengan keadaan ini.

"_Kereta akan berangkat satu menit lagi. Silahkan masuk, perhatikan barang bawaan anda, dan hati-hati melangkah."_

Tangan kananmu mulai menurun. Kau menatap iris Lavender itu lagi, iris yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku.. harus pergi." Ucapnya sambil menatap tangan kalian pilu. Kau tahu, ia sendiri enggan untuk melepaskan tangamu.

Kau mengerti. Ya, ini sudah saatnya. Sudah saatnya kau melepas Hinata.

Dengan perlahan, kaupun membuka genggamanmu. Kau rasakan tangan Hinata yang melemas dan mulai lepas dari tanganmu. Tangannya yang hangat dan lembut itu perlahan pergi dan digantikan oleh sensasi angin yang dingin.

Ia memutar badannya dan mulai memasuki kotak besi itu perlahan. Kau memejamkan matamu, tidak mau melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari hadapanmu.

Kau menutup telingamu dengan tanganmu yang dingin. Menghindari ucapan selamat tinggal yang Hinata katakan saat sudah berada dalam kereta tersebut.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Kau membuka matamu perlahan. Dan kau melihat Hinata masih disana, didepan pintu kereta yang menghalangi kalian dengan kacanya itu.

Kau menatap Hinata dengan senyum tipismu, seakan merelakannya pergi. Seakan berkata 'Hinata akan baik-baik saja.'

Kereta tersebut semakin berjalan jauh. Membawa Hinata dari hadapanmu.

Kau menghela nafas, bersamaan dengan hilangnya kereta tersbeut dari pandanganmu.

Kau berjalan perlahan, memasang kupluk dari jaket kulitmu sampai menutupi mata. Kau tidak mau ada seseorang yang melihat kau menangis, dibalik jaket tersebut.

Kau menduduki kursi panjang yang berada dalam stasiun tersebut. Kau memasang headset putihmu, memutar lagu kencang-kencang, berusaha melupakan gadis tersebut. Walau itu hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia belaka.

Berkali-kali kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?

Kau ingat saat minggu lalu, Hinata tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dirinmu dan mengatakan dengan seenaknya kalau ia di jodohkan dengan lelaki lain. Dan harus kembali ke kediaman keluarganya yang berada di luar Tokyo.

Kau menyesali sifatmu yang terlalu naïf, sifatmu yang terlalu menjaga gengsi sehingga kau tidak mempunyai satu usahapun untuk menahannya disini.

Kau menyesali semuanya. Tetapi kini sudah terlambat. Kau tidak mungkin menghalanginya lagi. Kau tidak mungkin menahannya. Ia sudah pergi.

Kau meremas kepalamu, frustasi.

Kau merasakan sesak didalam dadamu. Kau remas dadamu erat-erat, berusaha menahan sakit yang menjalar didalam tubuhmu, tetapi tidak bisa.

Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpanya? Sedangkan dirinya adalah nafasmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengubah segala yang berhubungan denganya? Sedangkan dia adalah segalanya.

Kau ingat sekali saat kemarin kalian membuat pesta perpisahan kecil. Pesta untuk membuatmu dan dirinya saling melepaskan, saling merelakan. Walau kau sudah menduga, tidak mungkin hal tersebut berhasil. Kau tidak mungkin merelakannya sedikitpun.

Kau menutup matamu, dan mulai berangan. Seandainya waktu dapat kembali, seandainya ia dapat bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Seandainya ia dapat menahan Hinata. Seandainya…

"Naruto-kun.." Kau menajamkan telinga lalu akhirnya meggeleng . Itu pasti merasa tidak mungkin mendengar suara Hinata disini.

Tetapi suara itu datang lagi. Membuatmu terpaksa mengengadahkan kepalamu, ke arah suara itu berasal.

Kau membulatkan matamu. Gadis berambut Indigo yang sedari tadi kau pikirkan, kini berada dihadapanmu. Gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu menaiki kereta dan meninggalkanmu Bajunya yang penuh debu, dan wajahnya yang kotor akan tanah tidak membuatmu lupa pada gadis ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, kaupun langsung memeluk gadis rapuh tersebut. Tak peduli kau sedang berada didalam stasiun yang ramai. Kau rasakan gadis tersebut menangis didalam pelukanmu.

"Maafkan aku… A-aku me-melompat keluar kereta." Ucapnya terbata. Kau mengeraskan pelukanmu. Rasa bahagia yang menyelimutimu tak bisa kau tahan lagi. Air matamu lupa kau hapus. Tetapi kau tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang penting Hinata sudah berada dipelukanmu.

"Aku… tidak bisa… menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak ku cintai." Ucap Hinata lagi. Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan langsung mencium bibir mungil gadis tersebut.

Kau rasakan rasa asin yang terasa di mulutmu. Kau tau, itu adalah air mata yang mengalir dari matamu. Kau menekankan kepalanya, untuk memperdalam ciumanmu, sampai akhirnya kalian berdua membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.

Kau menempelkan dahimu dan dahinya. Menatap Lavender tersebut dengan lembut. Air matamu tak kau hapus. Kau tersenyum. "Kita akan pergi… Menjauh dan berbahagia selamanya."

Gadis tersebut mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali menutup jarak diantara kalian berdua.

END

Hola. Maaf sudah lama tidak mengupdate cerita. Soalnya lagi sibuk untuk membuat ff tentang ELF

Lalu, aku juga mau ngasih tau, FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Please Don't Say – FIX'  
>Lagunya enak banget. Aku rasa kalian harus mendengarnya. Tapi kalau kalian tidak suka lagu korea, aku ajurkan untuk melihat translation nya aja. Soalnya jujur saja, liriknya ngena banget .<p>

Terus soal cerita 'I Love My Sister' masih belom selesai. Soalnya aku ngerasa ceritanya terlalu pasaran. Jadi males nerusinya' hoho Maap.

Ya, mungkin ini saja bacot saya.

RNR?


End file.
